1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a container having an in-mold label. Particularly, embodiments of present invention relate to the container having an in-mold label adapted to release a scent and to methods for supplying a scent to a label and affixing the label to a container using an in-mold label process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products are often sampled by the consumer prior to their purchase. Some of these products give off a fragrance, flavor, perfume, or other distinctive or pleasant scent. In many cases, the consumer will open a container to gain exposure to the scent of the product. Such practice is common in products such as toiletries. However, the consumer sampling the product in this manner may have the undesired effect of contaminating or inadvertently adulterating the product.
To overcome this problem, a variety of sampling methods have been developed to allow the consumer to sample the product without opening the packaging or container. One method is to make available an “open” sample for sampling on site. This method is often used in the marketing of cosmetics. The method of providing open samples has limited usage and may become quite expensive. Another sampling method is to apply a sticker that has been treated with the fragrance of the product on the packaging. Typically, the sticker is made of paper and includes an adhesive such as glue on the back side of the paper. The fragrance may be added by dosing the sticker with the fragrance oil. The fragrance may also be applied to the sticker using an encapsulation process. This type of sticker is commonly known as the scratch and sniff sticker. One drawback of the sticker sample is that it is removable. Another drawback is that the sticker sample will lose its fragrance in a relatively short period of time with repeated sampling at the shelf.
There is a need, therefore, for a method for associating a fragrance with an article. There is also a need for an article having a mechanism for conveying a scent to a user.